Chrome Zephyr
Chrome Zephyr '(Japanese: 'クロムゼファー, Kuromu Zefuaa) is a Control-Type (Rapid Fire-Type in Japan) Zero System B-Daman belonging to Grey. It is his first B-Daman in the anime, while second in the manga, succeeding Chrome Lancer. It was first released in Japan in August 2003 and sold for 680円. IBA Body Being a Zero System B-Daman, Chrome Zephyr uses a black IBA Body for its skeletal structure, to which the external armor pieces could be attached. Head Armor and Visor: Chrome Visor & Twin Fin Sight The Chrome Visor resembles to a crow with the visor having a beak. The Twin Fin Sight allows you to look through the middle of the B-Daman's head and use the beak to line up the target. Shoulder Armor The Shoulder Armor resembles two crow wings and has the word Zephyr on its right shoulder. It has two wings on each shoulder. Wing Armor: One Hand Booster The One Hand Booster allows you to fire the B-Daman with one hand, while you reload the B-Daman with the other hand. Foot Armor The Foot Armor is long and pointed for stability. Trigger Armor: Extended Trigger This Trigger Armor, when attached to the B-Daman's trigger, lengthens it Core As with all Zero System B-Daman, Chrome Zehpyr's Core, featuring yellow Basic Hold Parts and a yellow Basic Trigger, is not interchangeable as in the the later Blaster Core System. Battle B-Daman Chrome Zephyr was first seen with Grey in his two battles with Yamato, showing off its ability to fire power shots and its control and speed capabilities. Chrome Zephyr's control abilities are revealed when Grey, Yamato and Bull go to the B-Colosseum and Grey scores a perfect 100 in shoot the gap. Chrome Zephyr was used next as the center of Wen and Li's battle with Yamato and Bull, where the team who freed Chrome Zephyr from an Ice pillar first would win the battle and get Chrome Zephyr. Chrome Zephyr's back would soon be replace with its affirmed control wing pack for faster reloading and control revealed in Grey's battle with Mickey Mooker. Chrome Zephyr would be put to the test once again, when Grey was battling Yamato on a moving conveyor belt, and is shown to be able to keep its control when the user is off balance. Other Versions *'Chrome Zephyr Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Clear black skeleton and armor. * Dark Blue Chrome Zephyr Limited Ver. - A limited tournament prize. Dark blue clear skeleton & armor, standard decals and B-Dama. *'Chrome Zephyr Armor Limited Clear Ver.' - Super Five Fields & Limited Clear Ver. Armor Set. Set of clear black armor. *'Windrush Zephyr' - Hasbro-exclusive variant. *'Dark Zephyr' - Hasbro-exclusive variant. *'Aqua Zephyr Armor' - Japan-exclusive variant. Armor only. *'Chrome Zephyr Tsubame Ver.' - Japan-exclusive variant. Acquired from Fukubako 2004. *'Chrome Zephyr Electronic DHB Ver.' - Pre-built Chrome Zephyr in DHB mode. Makes sounds when the trigger is pressed and contains flashing lights. *'Chrome Zephyr S.' - Battle B-Daman Super Size series, Sonokong exclusive. *'Chrome Zephyr Miniature Ver.' - A smaller than normal Chrome Zephyr belonging to the Mini-B series. *'Chrome Zephyr RC Ver.' - A remote-controlled DHB Chrome Zephyr that comes with a marble-filled acrylic glass magazine loader. Sonokong exclusive. Trivia *In the Chuang Yi publication of the Manga, Grey mentioned that instead of a Control-Type B-Daman, Chrome Zephyr is a Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman instead. This is not a mistake, however, as Chrome Zephyr was first released in Japan as a Rapid Fire-Type. *Derived from the Latin name ‘Zephyrus’, God of the West Wind, many mariners today call a west wind ‘The Zephyr'. This relates to Grey's unique skills in utilizing wind gusts and currents during outdoor B-DaBattles. Gallery Chrome zephyr.jpg|Chrome Zephyr in real life. Grey and Chrome Zephyr.png|Grey and Chrome Zephyr. Cobalt Saber 12.png Cobalt, Chrome, Helio.jpg|Chrome Zephyr with Helio Breaker and Cobalt Blade in the anime. Chrome Zephyr DHB.jpg|Chrome Zephyr in DHB mode. Free Chrome Zephyr.jpg|Chrome Zephyr trapped in ice on the anime. Chrome Zephyr's One hand Booster Bar.jpg|One Hand Booster and Extended Trigger. Chrome Zephyr's Wide Server.jpg|Chrome Zephyr equipped with a Wide Server. Cz s.png|Sono Kong Super Size series Chrome Zephyr. Aqua_zeph.png|Aqua Zephyr. Dark_zephyr.jpg|Dark Zephyr. Windrush_zeph.jpg|Windrush Zephyr. Chromez_rc.jpg|Chrome Zephyr RC Ver. packaging. Chromez_rc2.jpg|Chrome Zephyr RC Ver. back of the box. Chromez_rc3.jpg|Chrome Zephyr RC Ver. contents. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Control Type Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Zero System